This invention relates to a hand bag for a game use and, more particularly, to a device designed to be kept aloft with lift afforded by the back of the game player's hands during game play.
The use of objects in various games which are to be kept in the air is well known. Game devices such as Frisbees.RTM., Hacky Sacks.RTM., balls etc. are utilized with various types of game rules, if any, so as to provide enjoyment to the game players.
Such games and devices employed therein are known to assist in the development of one's eye/foot and eye/hand coordination. To further such development it is desirable to provide a game device which is kept aloft by the back of the game player's hand. Accordingly, such a device would further facilitate hand to eye coordination skills which have otherwise been developed by devices which are usually grasped by the user.
In response thereto I have invented a device designed for airborne movement in connection with various types of game rules, herein referred to as a "hand bag" for purposes of description and not limitation. The hand bag is kept aloft by offering lift thereto with the back of one's hand. The shape of the hand bag allows for efficient contact with the back of the hand when properly struck so as to increase the efficacy of the hand bag in game use and the subsequent user enjoyment offered thereby.
My now preferred hand bag generally presents a device gradually disk-like in configuration and filled with a disk-like filler material. The device is preferably made of a garment suede leather with the filler material being made by an "underwater pelletized" method utilizing high density polyethylene (HDPE). The hand bag is secured together by stitching and exterior leather lacing so as to maintain the integrity of the hand bag during use.
It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide a hand bag for use as an airborne device in various games of play.
Another general object of the invention is to provide a hand bag, as aforesaid, which is kept aloft during game play by lift offered by the back of the hand of the game player.
Another object of this device is to provide a hand bag, as aforesaid, which develops eye/hand coordination.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a hand bag, as aforesaid, which is utilized in various games for the development of skills transferrable to other sports.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a hand bag, as aforesaid, which presents structure adapted for efficient lift upon proper contact with the back of the hand during game play.
Still another particular object of this invention is to provide a hand bag, as aforesaid, which presents a structure for efficient contact by the back of the hand of the game player.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.